Finding Sarah
by IMSLES
Summary: A darker tale in my Little Sister Sarah series.  Sarah is a victim of a serial predator.  Gone with no trace evidence to follow.  Will the team with Tim's guidance find her in time?  Will Tim live up to his promise to protect his sister?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Darkness. That's what he used to his advantage. The victims he chose thought they were safe, that nothing evil lurked in the shadows. He carefully selected those that heeded none of the warnings of the previous attacks. He'd had a few attempts thwarted before he was able to act, because his 'chosen ones' had altered their patterns.

This night's beauty would be his prize. He wanted to treasure her for as long as possible. It had been weeks since he'd been able to acquire his mark. She was perfect. The long wild curly hair, the emerald eyes, the pert mouth; she would struggle and he looked forward to the tussle. She'd be a fine conquest. If only he could have her forever, but he knew not after too long she'd be too damaged and complacent and he'd have to do away with her and find a new playmate.

She was alone, as she'd been every night he'd watch her. Her textbooks held tight against her chest as she plodded along toward her dorm. He had only a few minutes and only one place that would work to grab her and carry her off unseen. No one else was in sight as she neared his waiting spot and his heart raced as the adrenaline kicked in. This was the rush of the hunt, the tracking of the prey. When she reached him, he'd be ready to pounce.

As she stepped into his ideal spot her phone rang, he lunged hoping to snatch her even more unaware and before she could answer. But as she turned to find the phone in her pocket, she sensed his presence at the same time she pulled the phone out and flipped it open to answer. Her scream pierced through the quiet, empty night, but was silenced as his large hand cover her mouth and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist dragging her into the darkness.

She was no match for his strength as she flailed, kicking and twisting her body. The last sound she heard before losing consciousness was the voice on her cell, which had fallen to the ground near her books, "SARAH, What's wrong?"

'_Tim_' was her first thought as consciousness began to loom. She needed help, but she wasn't sure why. As she tried to bring her hand to her head to quell the ache riding there, she found she was unable to move her hand no matter how hard she vainly pulled. Her other hand was equally as immobile.

It was too dark to see what bound them, but Sarah soon realized her feet suffered the same treatment. Who had done this? Where was she? How could she let this happen? How many times had her brother warned her to not walk alone at night, especially since the latest rash of kidnappings and murders?

'_Oh God,_' she felt the tears well up and pour from her eyes. _'He's going to kill me. Timmy save me!_' Her brother had always been there for her, ever since she was a kid. Now she needed him more than ever, not only as her brother, but as the successful NCIS agent he was.

Timothy McGee returned to the bullpen to use his computer, knowing there was no time to go home. He had to find his sister. He knew in his gut that she was in serious trouble. Maybe it was all the years working with his lead agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, famous for his gut feelings, or maybe it was the familial connection, but he knew time was of the essence.

Logging in and punching in all the numbers it didn't take long to determine her phone was where he expected her to be- on campus. So why wasn't she answering and why did she scream when she answered his call? Dread filled him.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ch2

Tim closed his eyes to calm his thoughts, to center on what direction to go. There were so many directions he felt himself being pulled. Instinctively he pulled out his phone and called the one person he had learned to trust, though it had taken him time to accept his boss's guidance.

"Gibbs," was the answer he knew to expect.

"Boss, I need your help," Tim uttered.

Hearing the underlying desperation in his agent's voice Gibbs simply asked, "Where are you? I'm on my way."

"NCIS," Tim breathed, a sense of ease beginning to form knowing he'd have support in minutes. The line was ended, so he made his next call to his partner.

"DiNozzo," the senior field agent answered on the third ring, clearly not thrilled to be disturbed from whatever he was doing.

Tim cringed at the clipped tone, but knew Tony would quickly forgive him and be on his six in a moment. "Sorry to interrupt Tony, but something's happened to Sarah," he explained.

"What do you need?" Tony asked. Tim could hear him moving around preparing to leave wherever he was at.

"She's missing. I need to find her. I traced her cell phone to the campus, but she's not answering. Would you go out there and see what you can find? I'm waiting for Gibbs now. I'll call Ziva and ask her to meet up with you and help out."

"I'll call her. You do what you can on that end. As soon as we find anything we'll call and update you."

Swallowing a newly formed lump in his throat, Tim thanked Tony and hung up. Holding his head in his hands, grateful for the quick support of his teammates, but wanting answers NOW, he began checking Sarah's phone for past messages, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

When he finished that search he heard the arrival of Gibbs as the elevator dinged. Gibbs quickly strolled in, cell phone to his ear, "Just get here as soon as you can. Like yesterday!" He flipped the phone closed and turned all his attention on Tim, "What have you learned?"

"Not much, Boss," Tim admitted dejectedly. "Tony and Ziva should be at the campus by now looking for any sign of her."

"That's good," Gibbs gripped Tim's shoulder as a sign of support. "Fornell is on his way."

Tim's eyebrows rose. "Why did you call him?" The fear of the reality of needing the FBI's assistance made a cold shiver run up his spine.

"Best to have him on hand, if it's what it appears to be. You sense it yourself," Gibbs eyed his young agent almost daring him to deny it.

Tim acknowledged his agreement with a nod. He didn't want to voice it, as if saying it or even thinking Sarah had been abducted would make it true, rather than just another one of the silly accidents common to befall his sister. Let alone another incident like the last which made her look guilty of murder.

The irony didn't escape Gibbs, how Tim had tried to help Sarah on his own, hiding things from even him during that case. Of course it was during that investigation Tim learned how much the team could work together, so it pleased Gibbs that Tim didn't hesitate this time to reach out to them. Together they were going to find Sarah and bring justice down on the guilty party.

Tim's hand reached to grab his phone as it began to ring, "McGee."

"Tim, it is Ziva. We found Sarah's phone," she paused before adding, "and her books."

A rock seemed to weigh on his chest as Tim labored to take a breath. The fear firmly knotted itself in his gut. "Where?" he managed to croak out.

"They are on campus a half block from her dorm near an alley," Ziva tried to draw a picture without the worst scenario being seen.

"Did you check the alley?" Tim asked stonily a hand now massaging his temple.

"Tony is checking for evidence, but nothing obvious is there," she hoped to waylay the worry a little if he knew at least for now that his sister could still be alive.

The news did ease some of the tension, but far from all of it. Sarah was still missing and all the unknowns of what could be being done to her still lingered. When he hung up Gibbs was talking quietly face to face with Fornell.

"Tobias, it's got to be related," Gibbs' gut hadn't quit since he answered Tim's call.

"We don't know that Jethro. We'll check it out," Fornell felt his friend was probably right, but he couldn't call in all the guns without more cause.

"Tony and Ziva already discovered where she was taken from. We need to move and find where she's been taken to!" Gibbs was holding nothing back. He had to rely on his sometime nemesis to lead this investigation, since it wasn't technically under his jurisdiction. Not that he was always one to follow all the rules. This time Gibbs knew who had more information to help lead them to Sarah's abductor.

The FBI had the evidence from the five previous cases and he wouldn't stand for Sarah to become the sixth in that file.

"Fine. I'll send copies of the files and all the forensics, ASAP." Fornell pulled out his phone to do exactly that while Gibbs turned to check how Tim was holding up.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTS!

Ch3

Sarah couldn't stop the tears from falling, but she tried to keep her mind on alert for what might be coming. Mentally preparing for different possibilities and how she might best fend off her kidnapper and make an escape. The room was still dark with no hint of any light, so she assumed she was either in a cellar or interior room.

If the were any kind of windows surely some form of light would permeate the pitch black that surrounded her. Then again she had no sense of what time of day or night it was.

How long had she been out, since she was first taken? It had been after 11 P.M. when she was finally on her way back to her dorm.

"Oh, Timmy," she cried silently. "I'm so sorry." She knew he'd be worried and beside himself trying to find her. Would Gibbs help him keep himself together? She knew Tim's boss was a good man who wanted to find the facts and get to the answers quickly. Would he be able to do that this time? Were there any clues left that would lead them here, wherever here is?

As her heart rate began to decelerate and a calmness settled into her psyche, she heard the rattling of keys and panic resumed its hold on her. She began to pull uselessly on her restraints. Her mouth was dry and though she wanted to scream, she could produce no sound.

She felt a cool brush of air as the door opened soundlessly. She could see the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, a dim light behind him. His breaths were even and his stance relaxed, as he stood unmoving watching her. It frightened her more that he didn't do or say anything. If she were a little girl she would close her eyes and pretend she couldn't be seen, but she knew his eyes were on her. She didn't know what he saw or what he was hoping to see.

Tim hadn't given her any details about the other attacks. He only told her that girls were taken while walking alone at night and no sign of them was ever found, until their bodies were discovered weeks later. She took hope, remote as it was that Tim would have time to find her. The scariest part was not knowing what she would have to endure in the meantime. Nothing that flashed in her mid was pleasant. She prayed for strength to survive no matter what that man had planned for her.

It seemed like time stood still while he merely watched her, but almost too soon when he stepped back to close the door. She heard him use the key presumably to relock the door which she couldn't get to anyhow. She breathed a sigh of relief that this time he did nothing more than stare at her.

He unlocked the door jangling the keys to alert his girl that he was coming. He knew from previous visits to his other prey that it caused them to panic. He enjoyed seeing them struggle to get free, begging him to let them go, seeing them realize that he was the in control, and screaming when he left them without saying a word.

This girl, Sarah was the name he heard on the phone, was different. She was scared, he could see and sense it; but she kept herself from giving into it. She watched him as he watched her. He was right about her being his most intriguing catch. It might take longer than he first thought to break her. That thought thrilled him.

Of course now he had to go to work. It was a mundane job and the night shift only made it seem like a longer sentence. Still he'd be missed if only one call came in and he wasn't there to answer it. Ideally it worked well for his hobby. No one else worked with him and those who came before and after him hardly shared a word let alone held any type of conversation. For all he knew they could all be fans of the hunt and kill, though they both looked too weak to be much of a hunter.

His strength was hidden in his slender build and the uniform they were required to wear. Still his clothes ere more of tight fit while theirs appeared to hang on their frames. He despised weakness, in any form.

That was why he was so proud of Sarah. She was strong. The others had their own degrees of strength, but Sarah managed to hold his stare like none of the others could. He smiled to himself sliding his ID badge to enter the security office of the dreary hotel. Looking at the roster there were only six residents in the thirty room establishment. Another long night awaited. To pass the time he began to visualize his next visit with Sarah.

They would get to know each other a little better. He would touch her hair and maybe her shoulders where her hair ended. She would be scared, maybe toss her head around to try to disturb his caresses. Yes that's what usually happened, but she might surprise him. He might enjoy a surprise reaction from her.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ch4

Tony and Ziva arrived with not much to show from their search; only a box containing Sarah's books, her cell phone and a few other miscellaneous items, presumably from the alley.

Taking a cursory look through the bagged evidence, Gibbs stared up at his returning agents, "This is it?"

"Yeah Boss. For an alley it was pretty empty. I bagged everything I could find," Tony eyed Tim before adding, "It's almost as if she vanished without a trace. No sign of her besides the stuff she dropped."

Tim heard what Tony was saying and tried to visualize how someone could take Sarah without leaving any evidence. It became more and more likely that this was related to the FBI cases. Their suspect, so far had left them no leads to follow.

They were having difficulty even profiling him. The few similarities really lacked any continuity. The victims were all women who walked alone at night, but they ranged in age from 19-45. The locations though there had been no witnesses had each been different: a mall, a park, a library, a grocery store, and one from her own home. Add Sarah to that mix and you have a college campus.

Unlike other serial offenders, this particular man had longer gaps of time between each kidnapping. So it seemed he was learning to take his time with the victims before he killed them. Even the causes of death varied: two were strangled, two were beaten to death and one was stabbed multiple times. The only things in common with those were that all required close proximity to the victim and the murderer had to use his hands to end their lives.

These thoughts did little to ease Tim's worry. None were appealing to imagine his sister experiencing, let alone whatever could happen while she was still alive.

It was easier to think she was a target of a sorority or fraternity prank. His gut screamed against that. He could only pray that she remained safe until they found her.

"There has to be a connection somewhere," Tim slammed his desk with his hands in frustration.

"We'll find her Tim," Gibbs promised with certainty.

"How?" Tim flashed his anger at his boss. "There's nothing. Not from tonight. Not from any of the other sites where the victims were abducted or dumped afterwards. Whoever this guy is, he's good at his planning."

"We're better," Gibbs was willing to let Tim vent out at him, but he really needed him to focus, as hard as that was for him to do. "You look at all the places they were taken. Find something, anything. We'll check it out," he indicated Fornell, who had at some point been joined by his agent, Ron Sacks.

"That's right McGee," Fornell backed up Gibbs' statement. "A fresh set of eyes may help us nail this S.O. B."

Nodding begrudgingly Tim looked again at the photos of where the women were kidnapped. Deciding to take an eagle's eye view he pulled them up on the big screen. Though he was right about no consistency of place, the times were approximately all within an hour of each other. That had to say something about the perp's life. The earliest snatch was around 10 PM and Sarah's was the latest at just past 11 PM. The others were based around the last time they were seen, so the times were not exact. Only Sarah's because Tim was witness to it over the phone.

He tried to recall if he'd heard any other sounds. How could the man have been so calm with Sarah screaming? And he would have to have heard her phone ringing, yet he didn't let it distract him from his plan.

If he took that much time to plan, he had to have some kind of pattern. Tim only had to get into his mind and think like a predator.

Down in the lab Abby was aligning all the evidence to compare similar pieces to each other. The only thing the forensics could tell her was that they were all definitely victims of the same unknown man.

"Well he's certainly never been in the system. Nor the military or government employed. He's either very new at this or very, very good. I've got searches out for any similar crimes both solved and unsolved."

"Solved ones too?" Tony asked wondering how that could be helpful right now if the guy had never been busted.

"Sure, this guy could be a copy cat, or learned from a 'master', or maybe someone else is serving time for his work," Abby explained.

Ziva nodded. "I hope we can find something. Tim is nearly at the end of his string."

"End of his rope, Ziv," Tony corrected quietly, a small smile at her break in the tension.

"Yes, well Abby if you do not have nay more need for us perhaps we should go back up and see what we can doing," Ziva tilted her head toward Tony, an then to the door.

"Let us know if you find anything, Abs," Tony told her making a quiet exit behind Ziva.

"I always do Tony," she called in reply seeing him nod and wave his acknowledgement.

"Alright my babies let's find who's behind all this and where we can find Sarah," Abby instructed her evidence and machinery as she began to test each piece of evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ch5

Sarah awoke not even realizing she had fallen asleep. She hoped against all hope that she would gain some freedom, so she could get out of her restraints and stretch. She also was beginning to feel an uncomfortable pressure building in her bladder.

It wasn't a welcoming possibility that she would be forced to lay here tied up wearing her own soiled clothing. Surely the abductor would want to give her some dignity; at least she fervently hoped he would.

She listened for sounds around her, but there weren't very many that she could recognize. Mostly humming that was low and distant. Occasionally there seemed to be a short loud motorized type sound similar to the sound a furnace makes when it begins to start up.

There were no voices or sounds of movement, not even any pests that could be living in such a place. Thankful she didn't have to fend off any rats, she still found herself wondering if any could be around.

The jingle of keys could be heard before he reached the door, maybe because she was concentrating so hard on hearing everything. Trying to work up a way to make her mouth work, Sarah waited for her captor to open the door.

It was his dinner break, so he didn't have much time to spend with Sarah. He knew she had some needs to be met and though he often had a hard time allowing his 'girls' the opportunity to take care of their necessary needs, he felt Sarah would give him minimal trouble, at least at the start.

She would wait until he felt threatened before trying anything. The more he sat thinking of her and how she reacted with his initial visit, he was willing to give her a modicum of trust, for now. He would bring her to the brink of fear; make her fight him until she willingly let him have his way. Then, that would be the time to let her die.

He always tried to match the form of death to the personality. He regretted his first kill had been so messy. All the blood splattered with each plunge of the knife. She had been a real fighter that one, but he'd been able to clean up quite nicely before he dumped her. He then discovered that beating the fighters was more exciting and it took longer for them to die. One had even held out for three days. He smiled at that memory. The two that cried and screamed he had to silence to keep his sanity and watched their eyes as he squeezed their last breath from them, his gloved hands tightly wound around their necks.

Sarah may offer him something new. He hadn't quite decided how he'd kill her, but he hoped it would take a long time. Her eyes mystified him.

She was watching the door waiting for him. It always thrilled him to see them anticipating his arrival, at least in the beginning. After a few days they would begin to dread the sight of him.

He eased into the room leaving the door open only enough to let enough light in to identify the sparse furniture it held. Besides the bed there were a straight back wooden chair, a small round table with something thing and flat atop it, and two buckets against the wall closest to the bed.

Sarah inwardly groaned knowing what they would be used for. Still it was better than the alternative. At least it looked like he was going to give her that opportunity. In the back of her mind she wondered if she could use that to her benefit.

"I missed you," he spoke in a voice that surprised her because he sounded so 'normal'. No creepy rasps or lisps, she almost laughed, but decided no reaction was her best bet. "What? You didn't miss me, Sarah?" he almost sang her name and her blood ran cold.

It took her a few moments to realize how he knew her name. She recalled hearing Tim shouting her name from her cell phone after she screamed. She figured it wouldn't make much difference in the end, except maybe buy her more time, if he felt more intimate with her; that though made her shudder.

"Please," she croaked.

"Oh, I know what you need. That's why I'm here," he came closer to her to feel her reaction to him. Oddly she remained still, waiting. He hoped he hadn't misjudged her fighting spirit. "Let me loosen these restraints and then I'll give you some privacy," he began to loosen a knot.

Unexpectedly the restraints eased one by one but from the bed not her limbs. She had only enough freedom to stand walk to the buckets, before they held her firm again to the bed.

Sarah analyzed the leather that secured her and saw it would take a long time to wear away without anything sharp to rub against it. She thought of Gibbs' rules that Tim would comment about. One had something to do with always carrying a knife. She wished she'd followed that one herself right now.

True to his word he left her to relieve herself in private. Well he stood right outside the mostly closed door. Grateful he handed her some wipes to clean herself up with after. She finished and stood stretching what muscles she could.

"I'll let you remain loose for a while if you promise to behave while I'm gone," he offered.

"Where would I go?" Sarah clipped.

Smirking at her show of fire, he nodded, "Where indeed?" He sighed watching her for a few more moments before turning and leaving her to her limited freedom.

Sarah took the opportunity to catch any more detail of the room before she was cast into the darkness again. She had been right about there be no windows and the walls appeared to be made from cinder block. Where would such a room exist? Some basement, but not in a house; it seemed too large an expanse, but not quite as large as one beneath a warehouse. There had to be something to give her a better clue and if she didn't make it out alive something that would help Timmy find where she met her end and stop any other women from meeting the same fate.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ch6

Tim took his aerial view of the original crime scenes and mapped them out. They weren't extraordinarily close, but there was definitely an area marked out. All were in a twenty mile radius.

"Check this out guys," Tim decided pointing this detail out may help them determine a common location to each victim. He showed how the pattern, though not making an exact circle, still worked in a pattern around the mapped out area.

"I think it's a stretch McGee," Tony shook his head.

Tim frowned. It was all he could come up with.

"No, Tony," Ziva countered seeing both what Tim was trying to show them and how Tony's rejection of his theory had deflated Tim. She wanted to keep Tim's spirits from plummeting, but also figured any possible lead was worth checking out.

Tim gave Ziva a grateful smile and returned his attention back to the screen. "I think we should concentrate on finding a location in this general area," Tim marked off an area about the size of a small city. "I know it's a lot, but hopefully there are enough places we could cross off quickly as improbable."

"Like what kind of places?" Tony asked not looking forward to a lot of leg work.

"Places opened only during the day are least likely," Agent Sacks spoke up. They all turned to look at their FBI counterpart, "Our profiler has been working almost non-stop trying to come up with something on this guy. One thing stands out. Everything he's done has happened at night; therefore, she thinks he does everything at night, including work."

"If he works at night, how could he be out hunting for these women?" Ziva asked.

"Theresa, our profiler, thinks he spots them around where he works, and then he follows them to find a pattern in their schedule. It wouldn't take long to grab them, put them somewhere isolated enough and go to work. He may even keep them near where he works to feel close to them or sneak a visit."

"You're getting into his head. Aren't you Sacks?" Fornell looked closely at his agent.

Slightly surprised by his boss's observation he replied, "Maybe I am. I've been trying to find something, anything to get some insight on him. This could be the time we do finally learn about him."

Tim had been searching through his computer as Ron had explained his theories. "Okay there are three or four likely possibilities. I'm using Sarah as my basis on these, only because I pretty much know her habits. These places are the most likely she'd pass with any regularity."

Tony looked a little less pained figuring he wouldn't mind checking out a handful of places. He started to grab his weapon and badge anticipating his boss's order to do just that. When he didn't hear anything he looked to Gibbs to let him know he was heading out.

Gibbs shook his head almost imperceptively. "Tim, go out there and see what you can find."

"Boss?" Tim questioned thinking he'd be more useful checking out more information on the computer.

"Go," Gibbs pointed toward the elevators, "And take Tony with you." He gave his lead agent a brief smile when he saw the gratitude on DiNozzo's face.

"Thanks Boss," Tony nearly sang. "Let's go McGee."

Tim gathered his things and met Tony at the elevator.

"Come on Tim," Tony tried to get his partner excited about doing something actively on the case, not that Tim had been sitting idle.

Tim nodded quickly knowing Tony enjoyed the hands on approach to solving crimes.

They parked in a centralized spot to the places they wanted to investigate.

"Let's walk Sarah's pattern," Tim suggested.

Tony ready to begin agreed wholeheartedly. "Where do we go first?"

Tim pointed across the street about a half block down. "She'd get off the bus there."

They strolled over to check it out.

"It wouldn't be here," Tim shook his head, "Some of the women were out with their cars. That almost eliminates Nathan's Deli." The establishment was directly across the street and had an open front with a clear view of the bus stop.

Tony agreed. "What's next on Sarah's routine?"

Tim began walking down the sidewalk Tony at his side looking all around. This time of night, well technically early morning, was a tad bit creepy, enhanced by their case.

They came to a coffee shop and Tim entered to get them each a drink. While he was inside, Tony checked out the surrounding buildings. Across the street there was a hotel with a security guard in the front window. He saw the guard glance his way and gave him a short wave. To his surprise the guard turned away and disappeared deeper into his office.

Tony shrugged it off, shaking his head and thinking it takes all kinds of people in this world.

They ran through the rest of Sarah's usual haunts and returned to the car. Tim looked disappointed; none of the places had worked out. The closest one to fitting in with her was the street vendor, but there was a different vendor assigned every few weeks, so it wouldn't tie in with the other women.

"Ya know there's someone we should get a word with," Tony wasn't sure it'd be worth their time, but that security guard seemed to take an interest in the outside, maybe he'd seen something.

After hearing about Tony's reasons Tim conceded, "It can't hurt." They left the car and began to walk back toward the hotel.

When they neared the building, the guard was once again scanning the sidewalk. "Must be a tedious job," Tony elbowed Tim. "This neighbourhood doesn't look like it gets too many tourists."

Tim was staring at the guard who seemed almost too interested in whom or what was on the sidewalk, especially at this hour. When the guard spotted them he gave them a short nod and once again retreated further inside.

"He did that earlier. Only he didn't acknowledge my wave at all. Weird." Tony looked at where the guard had once been.

Tim's gut clenched. He put his hand out to stop Tony.

"What is it? I thought you agreed to try talking to him," Ton looked at Tim concerned.

"It's too weird, Tony. My gut's telling me he might be the guy."

Tony glanced from Tim back to the hotel window which was still vacant. Maybe Tim was right. Gibbs' gut was never wrong and somehow each of the team had developed their own.

Trusting in his younger teammate they continued to walk past the hotel. They turned the corner intending to check out the hotel from the rear.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ch7

He saw the well dressed man across the street. He'd never seen him or the other man who was accompanying him around the neighbourhood before. For some reason this man was making him nervous. Mot people he'd see around tried to ignore the worn down look of the buildings, but he seemed to be checking them out thoroughly. Their glances met and the stranger sent him a short wave.

Shocked at being caught watching he backed away and stood out of sight. Slowly he calmed himself down. It wasn't worth getting worked up about. He positioned himself to be unseen and saw the second man come out of the coffee shop holding two cups and point down the road. They walked off in that direction not giving another look his way.

He sat contemplating if there was any way he could've left a trail. Knowing he'd taken every precaution to remain undetected, he figured the two men weren't investigating him. They certainly looked like they worked for the government. Feds perhaps? But if something led them out her, it wasn't him. He'd have to play it cool in case they approached him with any questions.

Not able to resist he returned to the view of his world. There weren't many women out at this hour. He usually spotted them at the beginning or end of his shift. He liked the ones he saw at the end. They were just beginning their days. It was easier to follow them at that hour, though he preferred the cover of dark. In those early morning hours, with more people around, they didn't sense him. If they did happen to see him his uniform would put them at ease.

The sight of the two men approaching from the opposite direction they had headed earlier started the bells in his head ringing and his whole body tensed. Attempting some deep breaths he willed himself to relax and not come off as nervous. The other man was looking directly at him, so he nodded before turning back inside to wait for their arrival. It was obvious, to him, that the wanted to see him. They were walking directly toward the hotel their eyes never diverting in another direction.

When more than a few minutes passed and they didn't arrive he dared to look out the window. Searching as far as he could see in either direction he thought he caught a glimpse of them turning the corner. Was it only his imagination earlier? He didn't think so. His instincts were torn between running to Sarah to make sure she was still where he'd left her and making a run for it.

He'd had to move in a hurry a few times to avoid detection. It was a hazard of his hobby. There was a certain thrill to find in new places. The hunt continued no matter where he was; there were always plenty of prey everywhere he settled.

Two hours left of his shift seemed like an eternity. Never more grateful for his shift at this job giving him plenty of time to think and plan. Posing different scenarios, he chose the best responses. Denial was the key to achieving more time. As long as Sarah's position remained unknown, he was in the clear.

He was confident she was immune from discovery. There was no way into the room from the outside and few were aware of the passageway in the basement of the hotel that led to the room. He'd only found it by chance himself when he'd been bored one night and ventured around to pass the time. It really was perfect for his hobby. He could combine work and pleasure.

Even if during his scheduled hours he was limited to drop-ins. He could almost feel their closeness. After work he could leave and re-enter through the service door and enter the stairwell to the basement unseen. It was how he'd brought his prizes in without detection.

He watched the clock as it neared the change of shift. He was growing more and more anxious as the time ticked by. He needed to see Sarah, to touch her. He ached to make her his own and tried to tamp down the desire to rush things. His fist girls were quickly used up and he truly regretted the quick end that came of them. He enjoyed having the same one for as long as possible.

Taking Sarah now would bring the end to her too soon. He had learned over time to keep control, but the night had been a long one and the two men brought a sense of unease that made him think they might be on to him. He didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to be with her.

When his replacement sauntered in, he prepared to make his usual exit. Gathering his bag he gave a nod and passed him to walk out the door. "Have a good day," he heard mumbled behind him.

He threw a smile over his shoulder. "I intend to," he responded.

He had his bag over his shoulder casually scanning the human traffic that was beginning to occupy the sidewalks. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts and didn't notice him slipping in through the narrow door.

He walked speedily down the corridor pulling the keys from his pocket so as not to waste any time opening the door to see Sarah. When he did he saw her sleeping curled in a fetal position. He paused to admire her and smiled feeling the tension from his earlier worries abate.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ch8

Once they were in the rear of the hotel Tony pulled out his cell to phone Gibbs. If Tim's instincts were right they were going to need assistance in checking everything out. And if they were going to be moving in to apprehend the suspect and save Sarah, Tim was only going to be focusing on his sister.

"Don't do anything but watch until we get there," Gibbs ordered already signalling to Ziva and Fornell that they were moving out.

When the other agents arrived Tim and Tony filled them in on everything that had transpired.

"You're assuming all this on a gut feeling?" Sacks looked at Tim in disbelief. "We can't get a warrant on that," he argued with his boss.

Fornell looked at his agent wishing he executed the firm slap to the back of the head that Gibbs liked to use. "Look Ron. We're going with this. We don't have to raid the place. For now we want to see where this guard goes when he leaves. Most likely he'll be heading for wherever McGee's sister is."

"IF he's the guy," Sacks stressed.

"He is," Tim stated not taking his eyes off the hotel.

Sacks shook his head, but went to take his assigned post.

Fornell watched him walk off wondering when he'd grow a gut of his own to follow. He gave McGee a slap on the back, "He won't let you down."

Tim nodded silently.

"Tim," Gibbs spoke loud enough to gain his attention. "You should stay out of this. I can't have you going in unfocused."

"I'm focused. All I can do is focus," Tim argued.

"What exactly are you focusing on?" his leader demanded.

"Following the security guard, seeing where he ends up. Hopefully finding Sarah and stopping him from hurting her," Tim explained in an almost too calm voice.

Gibbs wasn't buying it. "If Sarah is being held captive by him are you going to be able to keep your head on straight? I know you Tim. Your sister means a lot to you and I don't doubt you'd do anything within your power to save her. We can't have you going in ready to take the guard out."

Tim stood silently he knew what Gibbs was saying and knew it would please him to kill the bastard for taking Sarah and doing who knows what to her, not to mention the others before her. Still having dealt with the guilt of possibly killing someone, he wouldn't be too quick to fire a kill shot.

He trusted his team to pull off the rescue, but he also wanted to see first hand that Sarah was okay. There was the risk of jeopardizing the operation if he was involved in any confrontation with the suspect.

"Okay, I'll stay back, but I'm following in behind everyone," Tim conceded.

Figuring it was a big enough consolation from him, Gibbs nodded and grouped them together to map out their possible plan.

They watched a new security guard arrive and within a few minutes their target came out looking around carefully. Obviously he didn't see any sign of their surveillance; at least he didn't appear to be agitated. They saw him enter a door normally for the service personnel from what Tony had ascertained from his inspection of that part of the hotel.

They moved quickly to the door informing Sacks and Fornell of their advance. Before they opened the door Gibbs quickly updated the FBI agents what they were hoping to achieve.

No arguments were brought up and Tim prepared to open the door allowing everyone to enter ahead of him. Once inside they listened and heard a faint echo of footsteps coming from below.

The group descended quietly and tried to determine the location of the echo. A light hung in the back of the dark room. Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva to check it out.

Seeing the passage way, Tony signalled the others to join them. A shadow could be seen at the end of the corridor and they heard a rattling of keys. As the others reached them in the silence they heard the sound of a door opening.

The shadow stepped forward but didn't quite enter whatever lay beyond. Gibbs led the group along the wall adjacent to the door. He could hear the man breathing and almost sighing.

When they heard the suspect whisper, "Sarah, I'm so glad to see you." They moved quickly.

"NCIS get down," Gibbs barked as Tony and Ziva made to block him from escaping into the room.

Before he could respond to the command Tony knocked him to ground forcibly. Sacks assisted in cuffing him and reading him his rights, before they dragged him from the room.

Fornell rushed into the room to find Ziva already calming the distraught young woman. "It's okay Sarah. Tim is here."

Tim was at his sister's side as soon as the suspect was removed from the doorway. He went to hold his sister and told her it was all over.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ch 9

Sarah spent her time in the dark trying to accustom herself to her situation and surroundings. The chair apparently was out of reach and must be where 'he' would sit and watch her. It creeped her out how much he seemed to enjoy watching her. She didn't really want to even know what twisted thought ran through his mind. Yet, with nothing but the darkness surrounding her she found her thought drifting to the horrors that awaited her.

How long would it be before anyone would find her? She knew Tim was searching, but it seemed impossible that he could find her. Never a believer in the supernatural she wished she or Tim possessed telepathic powers. In order to block the images she spent what seemed like hours trying to send messages to Tim, hoping he could save her.

After pacing what little area she could over and over, hr body begged for rest. Deciding to give in and hopefully gain enough energy to fight if need be she crawled into the bed holding herself tightly for both warmth and comfort.

She heard him coming but remained still, hoping if he thought she was asleep he'd leave her be. The door opened casting that faint light into the room. She squeezed her eyes shut praying that he would leave again without coming too close. She heard his voice almost like an unwanted caress, "Sarah, I'm so glad to see you."

She wanted to scream. She could actually hear herself screaming in her head. Another voice broke off the internal screams. "NCIS. Get down." Gibbs? Was that him? Could it be possible? If he's really here than Tim must be too. Tears filled her eyes as she sat up arms around her knees. Figures moved in the doorway.

Two men fell to the floor as another figure approached her. Sarah pulled herself tighter until she heard the familiar voice of her brother's teammate, "It's over. We got him. He won't hurt you."

"Ziva?" Sarah questioned, still not believing it was real. All her hopes had seemed impossible to come true.

"Yes," Ziva answered, her hand resting on Sarah's head. Another figure came into the room as Ziva told her "It's okay, Sarah. Tim is here."

They saw Tony and Sacks pull the man out into the hallway and Tim came rushing to hold her.

Sarah clung to her brother sobbing as he told her again and again that it was over. She felt the binds on her ankles and wrists fall away and allowed Tim to lift her and carry her out of her dungeon.

She sat on the hospital bed with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The exam had been thankfully brief. She had been lucky, she knew that. He hadn't had time to violate her.

"Hey Sar," Tim greeted softly entering her room and sitting beside her. Putting his arm around her shoulders he held her to his side rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He kissed her temple. "How are you?" he asked his fear not quite hidden from his voice.

She leaned into his side taking all the comfort he offered. "I'm okay Tim. You found me before anything really terrible could happen. The worst was not knowing what he planned to do."

"I don't think any of us really want to know," Tim answered quietly. His eyes misted with tears of gratitude that his sister was safe and unharmed. He had no plans to tell her some of the horrors that they had uncovered in their search of the room and the suspect's home.

The room hadn't contained much, but on the table they had found a book filled with pictures of various women being tortured. It seemed to be an inspiration to the suspect whom they finally identified as Jason Carson.

In his home he had his own collection of photographs. Dozens of women dating back almost fifteen years. How Carson had managed to get away for so long they hadn't figured out, but he'd lived in seven different communities in that stretch of time.

His first apparent victim had been a girl from his high school that was very popular. He didn't stand out in school. He wasn't popular or involved in any groups. He'd had a handful of friends, but mostly he was barely remembered. When she had gone missing and was found a few days later, Jason wasn't even on the list of witnesses, let alone a suspect. As far as everyone was concerned he'd hardly existed.

By staying mostly to himself, but not overtly so, he was able to gain employment and move about in society as a 'normal' person. He was thought about little by his neighbors who considered him a quiet guy who kept his place neat and lent an occasional hand when they asked. Knowing he worked the night shift they didn't see him very often. Hearing reports of what he'd been arrested for was shocking and unexpected. None of his neighbors could believe it.

The evidence in his home though painted a picture that could inspire nightmares. Besides the photographs he had kept journals that depicted all his plotting, kidnapping, observing, torturing, violating and killing experiences. If there was ever a market for a 'how-to' manual for deviants he'd have made his fortune publishing it.

The FBI had taken control of the case and with Abby's help had sent out enough forensic markers to match his DNA to almost all his victims. Some victims had yet to be found and some had been dumped in places that had tainted any possible samples. Still having the photographs and his journals would be enough to connect him.

Regardless Jason Carson was going away for a long time. He refused to plead any defense of insanity. No one lacking mental capacity could've pulled off such atrocities for so long and not have left any trail.

He'd still be going about his old ways if it hadn't been for the fact he'd taken someone that had connections to law enforcement and that that connection had been NCIS who worked, from time to time with the FBI. As much as they all had hated for Sarah to have gone through the whole ordeal; they were all glad to have finally stopped the monster that roamed for too long among society.

Helping Sarah to her feet Tim held his arm around her as they walked out of the hospital to his car.

"Tim," Sarah said timidly as they were driving, "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Tim looked sideways at her surprised by her apology.

"I didn't listen to you when you told me not to walk alone. If only I had," she sniffed as tears came to claim her again.

"Oh Sarah," he put his hand on her head which she rested on his shoulder.

"No, Tim," she shook her head wiping her tears. She sat erect again in her seat, "As glad as I am he's never going to hurt anyone else, I should've listened to you. I promise from now on I will." She looked at him willing him to see her determination.

"Okay I believe you," he gave her a smile. "Right now I'd like to get you home, so you can clean up." He knew he wouldn't hold her to that promise, but knew in her heart it was her way of trying to keep him from worrying about her.

Sarah nodded. Tim wouldn't hold it against her or blame her for what happened. She only had to find a way to forgive herself. Somehow with Tim's help she'd find a way. He was someone she could count on to always be there for her.


End file.
